Cry
by Melinda Halliwell
Summary: 4 years after Leo dies, Melinda tries to help her Mom move on after a special, secret, visit. Melinda’s POV.


Cry  
  
Short Summary: 4 years after Leo dies, Melinda tries to help her Mom move on after a special, secret, visit. Melinda's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for Piper's 3 daughters. All others belong to Spelling productions. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The year is 2013 in San Francisco. My Mom and my sisters and I live in the Manor. Aunt Phoebe moved in across the street with Aunt Paige. I'm 12 and my sisters, Mackenzie and Katelyn, are 10. They're twins.  
  
***  
  
When I was 8, and the twins were 6, the worst day of our lives happened. A very powerful warlock named Zaticris, came to our house. We had our powers, but they weren't strong enough. Mom told us to go upstairs and hide. So we did. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. While we were hiding, Mom, Phoebe, Paige and Dad were fighting Zaticris. I could hear their screams. I couldn't take it. I told the twins to stay put and that I had to help. Dad had clipped his wings, so he couldn't heal. I could. Then Mom got hurt pretty badly right before they vanquished Zaticris. They said the spell, he burst into a cloud of smoke and Mom passed out. I started to heal her, but then I noticed Dad was gone. I finished healing Mom and then ran to find Dad. When I saw him, I dropped down by his side, and tried my hardest to heal him. But I couldn't. I knew he was gone, but I didn't want it to be true. I started crying and everyone got the message. They cried too, except for Mom. She just ran upstairs to explain it to Katelyn and Mackenzie. The twins were devastated. Soon everyone was in tears, while Mom was just staring into space. I wondered how she could do it. Later Paige called the police and they took him away, just like that.  
  
***  
  
It's been 4 years since that tragic day, and my Mother hasn't cried once. She never smiles, has fun or even say's " I love you. " She just say's " Ditto " or " me too. " I know she thinks about him everyday. I know I do.  
  
***  
  
Our powers have grown since then. I can heal, orb, and blow up things. Mackenzie can get premonitions, astral project herself, and teleorb. Katelyn can freeze time, levitate and has telekinesis. I have blonde hair and green eyes, like my Dad. The twins have brown hair and brown eyes like my Mom.  
  
***  
About 2 weeks ago, I asked Mom why she hasn't been her fun, loving self since Dad died. She strictly told me " what are you talking about? That incident has nothing to do with me lately. It's just some problems at P3. " But I knew she was lying. That's always her excuse.  
  
***  
  
The next day, after school and homework, I rode my bike to P3. I found my Mom just sitting there wiping the same spot on the counter over, and over again. I just stood there on the steps and watched. Finally, after about 5 minutes she noticed me. " Mel, how long have you been there and why are you here? " " 5 minutes and to see you " I told her. " Oh " she replied.  
  
I asked her if I could have a drink and she gave me a Pepsi. " Thanks " I said. She didn't answer me back. When I was finished, I told her I would start heading back. " I'll take you, " she told me. We put my bike in the backseat and drove off.  
  
***  
  
When we got home I played " supernatural " hide and seek with the twins, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige, while Mom made dinner. She made spaghetti, with chocolate fudge brownies for dessert.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, Paige and Phoebe went home and Katelyn took a shower. After her was Mackenzie then me then Mom. Soon it was time for bed. The twins were out like a light, but I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Mom.  
  
***  
  
My Nsync alarm clock showed 1:17. I still hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. I got up and walked out of my room to my Mom's. I'm glad I did.  
  
When I got to her door, it was slightly open, so I looked in. Then, I saw her sitting on her bed talking to Dad! He was sitting in front of her. I gasped, and he heard me. He turned in my direction and said very calmly " Melly. " I walked in. " do you always have to spy and sneak up on me like  
  
that! " Cried Mom. " Its ok Piper " said Dad. I slowly walked forward and reached out my hand to touch his. His hand was soft and silky. Mom just stared. Like always.  
  
Everything was silent until Dad spoke up. " I know you must be really shocked to see me, but could I still get a hug? " I burst into tears and threw myself into him. " I love you sooooo much and I've missed you terribly. Why did you have to leave us? It was all my fault." " No it wasn't. It was my time to go. I think about all of you everyday, and wonder why I had to be taken so early " he reassured me. " I love you and your Mom and your sisters more then anything. Remember that. " Then all of a sudden he was gone. Just vanished out of thin air. Taken away from me, just like 4 years ago.  
  
I stopped crying and sat on the bed, facing Mom. I took her hands into mine, and I told her " Mom, I'm your daughter, you can tell me anything, Even if it has to do with Dad. I know you love and miss him as much as the twins and I do. You knew him longer than we did. You went through the good and bad times with him. You shouldn't force yourself not to cry or be upset about it so you can be strong for us. It's just not possible. You have to remember him and let your feelings run wild. It's okay to cry. Crying stands for how much you love and miss him. And crying shows that you remember all the times you were together and happy. You should never hold back. Ever since the accident, you barely ever said 'I love you.' You never smiled or laughed. You were never happy. I hated to see you like that. And I know Dad hated it too. All I'm trying to say is that once you cry and mourn him, you'll be able to move on. And you'll bring more joy to your life. You wont be trapped in a corner anymore. Just cry and all your pain will go away. You'll be able to live life again. You'll set a good example for me, Katelyn and Mackenzie. But most importantly, you'll make Dad proud. "  
  
After my speech, Mom grabbed me and pulled me close. Then, she started to cry. 


End file.
